It was over
by Bananas.94
Summary: It was nineteen years later the war was over. Harry had defeated Voldemort so why did he feel so uneasy. He thought it was over ... or so it seemed.
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE**

It was the first of September and the golden trio, like many other parents, were waving their children of as they embarked on their journey to Hogwarts. Like any normal day the parents made their way to their respective jobs, but this wasn't just any normal day. There was a darkness in the air and Harry sensed this. He never told anyone else though, he just tried to shake this feeling as Voldemort was gone. There couldn't be anymore darkness ... could there?

_**AN **\- I know it's really short the rest of the chapters I've wrote so far are all short. It's my first attempt at writing, fanfic is something I've just recently got into and thought I'd give my own a try so please be nice. If anyone is interested I will write more ( I mean I will write more but if it's not wanted I just won't post more) and all insight/thoughts are appreciated, as I say it's my first try and I do want to try make a good go at this._

_p.s. thank you to anyone that is actually reading what I have to say._


	2. chapter 2

He was outraged! Furious! How could the Datk Lord be gone? He had lived his whole live to serve him and now he was gone. It was all Potters fault! He had to get revenge, this could not just be left alone! He had to avenge the Dark Lord, after all, it was all he had thought about for nineteen years. The past nineteen years had passed in a blur. He had to resort to hiding, stealing food when he could and drinking from any body of water that he could find on his travels which made him more irratated. He was part of one of the richest wizarding families why should he have to live his life this way? "This is enough!" he thought "Harry Potter must pay!"


	3. chapter 3

It was still there. That uneasy feeling he had this morning was still there. He thought that something had to be going on but he refused to believe. It had to be something small, it couldn't be as dark and sinister as he felt that it was. He had overworked himself and he was exhausted, that's all it was, he was exaggerating. Harry was content while eating, he had managed to forget about the uneasy feeling. All of a sudden he felt a whoosh of air as a paper aeroplane had gone past his ear and round the back of his head before landing on his desk. Harry had recognised Hermione's writing and opened it straight away. "Harry if it isn't too much trouble I think we need to have a talk, something just doesn't feel right and I can't quite explain it" were the words written. Harry dropped the note and suddenly felt very ill, if Hermione can feel it as well then something must be happening.


	4. chapter 4

It was great! He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Staring down at the dead muggle, a great sense of elation sweeping over him. The muggle had looked at him, dared to look into his eyes, she had to be disposed of. He thought of moving her somewhere so that she would be found. What did he care though? He didn't care if she rotted, she did not deserve to live ... suddenly, he had another idea. The muggle had reminded him of someone, the bushy brown hair, the buck teeth, she reminded him if that filthy mudblood that Potter hangs around with. "Yes" he thought, she looked like her when they had first met in the bookstore, when she had dared to speak to him. The arrogance of the filth! That is who the muggle reminded him of and that's what gave him the idea.


	5. chapter 5

Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to talk to Hermione but he felt that if he did it would just confirm what he was trying to deny. Something was definitely happening though he had to admit this to himself now. It did make him feel slightly better that Hermione had sensed it as well, it was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders that he now had someone to speak to about it rather than being on his own. He got up shakily onto his feet and carefully made his way round his desk, out the door and towards Hermione's office. When he got to the door, however, he stopped. A couple of minutes to compose himself and he would go in, he knew this was necessary but was still nervous about facing what seems to be reality. He readied himself, took two big deep breaths, knocked on the door and let himself in, meanwhile, trying to prepare in his head what was just about to happen and trying to keep his legs as steady as he could. As he was walking towards the desk Hermione came running towards him.

"Harry!-"

Hermione never got the chance to say anything else. "I know Hermione," Harry interupted.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"You feel the darkness as well."

"Wait! You feel it too? What does it mean?"

"I-"

However Harry never got to finish that sentence as the office door got flung open. "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss but feel you should know ... a muggles body has been discovered, but, it looks like ... well it must be coincidence, but, she looks like you Miss."

**_AN _**

\- I feel like I'm improving, my chapters are definitely getting longer, it would be greatly appreciated if people would read and leave feedback so I can continue to improve. Much love!


	6. chapter 6

He was exhilarated, he felt alive, more like himself again. Just because the Dark Lord was gone and doesn't mean it's over, he could be the new Dark Lord. His recent kill had awoken something inside and he couldn't stop there, he had to continue. He already had two more kills in mind for now. One would be easy enough so he focused on the more difficult one first. It was annoying him having to wait but he knew it would be worth it so he continued to wait and his day finally came. One day wandering through some forest he came across two males, one with black messy hair that wore glasses and the other with ginger hair. "This is perfect," he thought, "both at once." When he was convinced that they were both definitely dead, he found a sharp stone and carved a lightning bolt on the boy with the black hair's forehead. He stood back to admire his work, he was proud at how well this was going for him. It was all well being proud of yourself but is there any point if it isn't being noticed? He had to get back to the wizarding world so he would know what's going on. He didn't know how to though, how could he go back when noone wanted him there? He was forgiven for his crimes but it didn't feel like it. He had only went against Voldemort as he sensed his downfall and didn't want to go back to Azkaban, maybe everyone knew that and that's why noone trusted him. He had ran away to avoid eveyone's judgement but that was a mistake as it helped his hatred grow, even though Voldemort had treated him with disdain and abuse, serving the Lord was all he had known. He hated to admit it but he was lost without him. Didn't matter now though as he had his new passion and joy ... killing muggles as part of his revenge, he just had to find out if people knew and how they were reacting. He had made up his mind ... home to Malfoy Manor.


	7. chapter 7

Harry and Harmione just stood in silence, they didn't know what to do or say about the news that they had just heard. Hermione started pacing up and down the room, she was worried. She knew she had to do something, but what? Harry stood and watched Hermione as she paced backwards and forwards, forwards and backwards. He knew he had to do something to try and calm her down, he knew though, nothing he could say would make a difference. He knew Hermione well enough to know that she would have so many situations going through her head and they would have the worst possible outcomes and no matter how Harry tried to reassure her he knew it wouldn't work. He was sure it had to be coincidental but he wasn't convinced so couldn't even attempt to reassure Hermione when he couldn't reassure himself ... so he decided to walk over and put his arms around her, if he couldn't reassure her, the least he could do is try and comfort her. Hermione wanted to push away from Harry, she did not want him to see her cry, however, she was conflicted as she was enjoying the comfort and knew that he was her friend, even her best friend, she knew he would always be there for her through anything. So, she gave in, she put her head in his shoulder and began to cry. She felt Harry's arms tighten around her waist which made her cry even more. Harry knew she needed this so he would stand there as long as she needed. The pair stood like this for around ten minutes before Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes and smiled as Harry helped then the silence was broken.

"It's surelt just mere coincidence isn't it Harry?" Hermione had asked.

He could sense the worry in her voice but didn't want to lie to her. "I don't know Hermione, hopefully it is though."

"But what if-"

"Look Hermione! We don't know so there's no point worrying just now. Try ignore the what ifs."

Hermione was shocked by the bluntness but knew he was right. "I suppose," she replied.

They stood again in silence for a while ... until there was a knock at the door, Hermione composed herself before telling the owner of the chap to come in. In walked the same ministry official that gave them the bad news. Harry turned to look at Hermione but she showed no reaction so he turned back just as they opened their mouth to speak.

"Sorry Miss but there is no easy way to say this so here goes ... we've found two more bodies and-"

Thud! Harry turned to see Hermione collapsed in a heap on the floor. He ran over and picked her up as best as he could and just held her again. They didn't want to hear the end of the news and they had a feeling they didn't need to ... they had to tell the others.


	8. chapter 8

How he was going to get back home he didn't know. He had been gone so long and he didn't want anyone knowing where he was, or that he was coming home, so he couldn't use magic in case it was being watched. He couldn't just apparate home in case someone was there and seen him. He would make it up to his family at some point just not as soon as he returned. He definitely had to build bridges with his son. Draco had sent a few owls to tell his father about his life. In the letters he wrote about; his wife, his son and wishing him to come home as mother is missing him and needs him. He did also receive one owl from Narcissa basically asking him to come home or at least let her know he was okay. He knew he really should have replied but, as bad as it sounds, he was better staying quiet. If he had responded to Narcissa it would have been constant owls about coming back and he just couldn't do that. He knew he was being selfish but he didn't care. He couldn't handle it. Deal with everyone staring at him, watching him and he heard the whispers. He couldn't stay, he had to go. Now, however, he had to go back. He'd missed too much and he had to see how his mission was going and he'd had enough and just wanted to go home. He thought he better start walking now as he had a long journey ahead and he wasn't even completely sure where he was.


	9. chapter 9

Harry and Hermione were still in a state of shock. Ministry official Wilson felt awkward, he didn't know whether to continue with the message or just leave the pair to it.

"Erm, Mrs Weasley." Wilson had said just to break the awkward tension and the silence.

"No offence Wilson," Harry had replied. "I know you're only doing your job but does it really look like she's in any sort of frame of mind to deal with this right now?"

"It's okay Harry, thank you though, but I can deal with this it's fine." Hermione had replied before turning to face the other male in the room. "That's fine Wilson, you can go now."

"But Miss I should really finish-"

"Finish what Wilson? The message? Let me guess, correct me if I'm wrong, the two dead muggles are male, one with ginger hair and the other has black hair and possibly glasses and if we're even _luckier_ he might also have a lightning bolt on his forehead?" She knew by the look on Wilson's face that nothing else had to be said. "So as I said Wilson, thank you, but you can go now."

Wilson, still with a shocked look on his face, backed away from Hermione. He walked backwards not taking his eyes off Hermione until he had backed out of the door and turned to walk away. The pair were tired and had decided to each go home and retire for the night, try get as much sleep as they could and deal with things as best as they can tomorrow.


	10. chapter 10

Lucius was tired. He had lost count of how long he had been walking for and didn't even know if he was heading in the right direction but he just hoped for the best, that he'd see something he recognised soon, and kept going. He knew it was getting late but he didn't stop, if he stopped to rest it would take longer so he continued to walk and walk and walk. It was really dark now and his feet were aching but, still, he never stopped. He jumped into a steam a while back to get a drink and get a quick wash before getting back on the road and that was the only times he'd ever stop but never for long, he would rest when he got home. Apart from him falling over and banging into things he was starting to like the darkness as he didn't need to sneak or hide from people. There was noone around and in the off chance that he did see anyone it was too dark to notice anything clearly so he was able to walk freely. He was actually really starting to enjoy this, until, suddenly he saw something running towards him and he didn't have time to move out of the way. The object collided with him at some force, enough force that it actually knocked him off of his feet. He wasn't sure whether to say anything or not but he thought to himself that he could at least find out where he was. He composed himself and just as he was about to speak he heard a faint female voice near him.

"Sorry," the voice had said. "I like running around London at night, it's peaceful and it helps me relax. I don't usually bump into anyone." She managed to say the last part smiling, even managed a small chuckle.

It's okay." Lucius replied, still not really knowing who he was talking to. "Wait! Did you say London?"

"This is London," she'd repeated as she stood up. "Are you lost?"

"Not anymore," he replied as he started rushing away as he had now realised he was talking to.

"That's good!" She shouted after him. "Please take these with you, I have spares!"

She chased after him, gave him the gift, then continued with her run. He waited until he believed she was far enough away before looking at what she gave him. It looked, to him, as if it was some strange pair of glasses. He didn't know what they were for but felt like he could make some use of them. He kept hold of the item and was somewhat glad he had bumped into her. He now knew where he was and how to get home, he just needed to get there. The news of this had helped his willpower to keep going, he was nearly there and he should be there before morning. He would be able to rest soon.


	11. chapter 11

It took Harry ages to fall asleep. The news of muggle versions of Hermione, Ron and himself turning up dead was all that went round his head. He couldn't shut his thoughts down to sleep so he just tossed and turned for most of the night or just wandered around the room. Ginny was away training for her next Quidditch match, so at least he wasn't disturbing her and didn't need to tell her anything before him and Hermione had thought about how they were going to deal with things. Ron was working late and wouldn't be home so Hermione would also be spared a conversation before her and Harry were ready or prepared to to talk to anyone. Harry felt like he'd just fallen asleep when he was awoken by a "crack!" He rubbed his eyes and sat up to see a blurry figure at the bottom of his bed. He had reached out for his glasses and put them on and then the blurry figure started to come into focus.

"Harry, what are we going to do about this situation?"

The figure at the end of his bed had materialised into Hermione. "Please Hermione, no just now, I've just woke up, well technically I was woke up."

"Sorry Harry, I just couldn't sleep, I couldn't shut off and I needed someone to talk to."

"It's fine Hermione, just let me have some breakfast first and wake up properly."

Hermione had agreed and the pair sat and ate their breakfast in silence, not talking until they had finished. Hermione had told Harry to leave the dishes or do them by magic but Harry had decided to wash them now by hand as he seen it as a distraction and a way to deter. He knew he had to have the conversation but he wasn't ready, probably would never be ready but at least just five more minutes. He had finished the dishes then decided to wipe down the worktops, he knew it was going to make it worse but he couldn't help it, but Hermione realised what he was doing.

"Harry enough! You are not putting it off any longer, we need to have this conversation."

Harry was slightly annoyed that his plan hadn't worked but he was also ashamed of himself for even trying. "I know Hermione, I'm sorry, let's go sit and talk."

"I know it isn't easy Harry, I don't want to have this conversation either, but needs must."

"I know Hermione and I knew something was going on but I never it would be anything like this. It has really shocked me."

"I know you're worried and scared Harry, I am too, but we can deal with this. It will just be like old times, everyone back together again and solve the mystery and restore peace and serenity into the world again. It would be great if we could do this before the children are back for Summer break, the less they know Harry the better."

"Everyone Hermione? We are getting everyone involved?"

"Yes Harry, everyone. You know they would want to know Harry and the more people behind us will help us to stay strong and deal with things. You know we all work as a great team"

Harry hated admitting that Hermione was right. "I suppose Hermione. How do we do it? Tell them one by one or all together? What do we tell them?"

"We'll tell everyone together, it will be easier that way and saves us having to tell the horrible story over and over and we tell them exactly what we know."

"Okay Hermione but, when do we tell them? How do we get them all together at the same time with all the different schedules?"

"Well I think the hardest one will be Ginny. I'll get in touch with her and see when she is free and I will take it from there. As long as it's not during class time Neville will be free and as soon as Ron, George and Luna hear that it is an emergency they will be here. So I'll find out Ginny's schedule and I'll arrange it for when she is back home. Everything will be fine Harry try not to worry too much about it, we might be waiting a while and I don't want you to drive yourself insane."

Harry didn't see how Hermione expected him to remain calm but knew that she had a point. He just had to play the waiting game.


	12. chapter 12

It was starting to get light now so Lucius had resorted back to hiding in the shadows again and hiding behind trees and bushes to remain undetected. He'd seen a few people but still too early for a lot of people so he was still safe enough and he ws nearly home so he would be sheltered at home before the sun was fully out. He got to his street hiding behind bushes in gardens as more and more people started leaving their house to embark on their journeys. He'd got to his home and was just to walk in when he heard voices coming towards him. He quickly jumped back and hid behind the nearest bush, just as the door opened. He couldn't really see very well but had to remain hidden as he didn't want to be seen. He knew he would have to speak to them but not now. It wasn't clear but he seen some feet at the door. He tried to use that to figure out who was there. He is pretty sure he counted three pairs of feet and started to deduce who they could belong to but his thoughts were interrupted.

"I don't see why this is necessary?" Came a voice which he believed was Narcissa's. "You're not well enough to help drag me out the house."

"I am perfectly well enough thank you Narcissa." He didn't recognise this voice. "I can get out and enjoy my life, I'm not just going to sit around and wait, whatever is going to happen will happen." He didn't know the voice or what they were talking about but he supposed he would find out eventually.

"Exactly Mum, Astoria is right!" A voice he immediately recognised as Draco's. "There's no point sitting around wasting time, you have to get out and live your life." He has now realised that the other voice must have belonged to Astoria, who he is guessing is Draco's wife.

"I can't leave Draco I have to wait on your Father, I don't want him coming home and there's noone here." Lucius felt horrible hearing these words from his wife but he had done what he felt was right.

"It's been nineteen years Mother I think you've waited long enough!" Draco's words hurt but they were true. "We're only going out for a while then you're coming to stay with us for a couple of days, you need out the house. He'll contact us when he's ready."

She must have agreed as the next minute they had disappeared. He made sure the area was clear before emerging from his hiding place and letting himself into the house. He would contact his family but he needed some time to himself first. The first thing he did was run himself a hot bath to relax in, waited until it started to get cold before washing himself and getting out. Next, he poured himself a large glass of firewhisky and had a good meal. Afterwards, he was too tired to do anything else, he got into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.


	13. chapter 13

Hermione didn't need to reach out to Ginny as after Harry and Hermione had had their conversation they noticed an owl at the window. Harry had received the letter from the owl and opened it to read it as the owl flew away. Harry had read the letter out loud so Hermione could hear as well. It was from Ginny saying that she would be home that evening for dinner.

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's sooner than we thought, Harry, how do you feel about having everyone for dinner?"

"Well I'm guessing that is a rhetorical question Hermione as I'm presuming I really don't have a choice."

"Oh Harry I'll help you it will be fun, when was the last we were all together like this?"

"I think fun is the wrong word to use Hermione. It will be good to see everyone again but it would be better if it wasn't under these circumstances."

"I know Harry but it has to be done. I'll send an owl to everyone just now and invite them, hopefully they can all make it." Hermione had sent out a letter to everyone apologising for the short notice, but if they could all be at Harry's tonight for dinner as it was important. She finished the letters and got an owl to send them all out, hoping it would reach them in time. "We might be waiting for a while Harry why don't we go for some lunch or something? Go shopping if you need anything? I need to nip to the office first though Harry I have a couple of things I need to deal with."

"I need to go in and finish a couple of reports anyway so that works for me then I could definitely go for some lunch."

"An hour enough time for you Harry?"

"Perfect Hermione, lets go deal with work and I'll see you in about an hour. Meet at the floo system?"

"That's fine Harry, lets go." The pair stepped into the fire, one at a time, and disappeared.

Harry entered his office and got to work on his reports, it took him longer than he thought but he finally finished his work and headed down to meet Hermione even though he was meant to meet her 10 minutes ago but he knew she would understand. He got there but Hermione was nowhere to be seen but he did see someone else though.

"Alright Harry?"

"Alright Ron? You seen Hermione?"

"She's in her office mate. Is everything alright?"

"We're just going out for some lunch. You're more than welcome to join us?"

"I'm alright thanks Harry, I'm going to head home and get some sleep, I was meaning about Hermione's owl. I would have asked her but didn't want to disturb her."

"Everything is fine Ron, see you at dinner."

Harry had walked away before anything else could be said and headed towards Hermione's office. He got there and just opened the door and let himself in. When he walked in he was met with the sight of Hermione with her head on her desk asleep. He knee she needed this so he jist left her to it and walked out the door.

"Wait Harry!" Harry had stopped in his tracks and turned back into the office. "It's fine Harry give me five minutes to get ready and we'll go."

"It's alright Hermione you need some sleep we can go out another day."

"Harry I'm fine I want to go, I'd finished my work early so decided to take a quick nap as we have a lot to do to prepare for tonight."

"As long as you're sure Hermione? Speaking of tonight, Ron is coming I bumped into him before coming here."

"That's great Harry! Luna will be there as well. George asked if he could bring Angelina, I told him we would rather it was just him as we need to speak to him but if he wants to bring her he can and Neville says he would speak to McGonagall but should be fine. I think it might be better if you speak to McGonagall as well Harry, explain things to her but not in detail."

"Yeah okay Hermione, I'll send her an owl just now and then we can go."

The owl was sent and the pair headed out to Diagon Alley and got their lunch and shopping before heading back to Harry's to prepare for dinner. As they got there an owl was waiting for them. Hermione grabbed the letter and ripped it open, it was from McGonagall, she read it aloud.

"Harry, I would like to know what is going on, I thought you would trust me enough to tell me but I can only presume you have your reasons and you will tell me when you're ready. Longbottom has already spoke to me and I told him I would think about it but if you really need him I can allow it this once but I want to know what's going on as I have felt something strange and just ignored it but now you have confirmed this. Longbottom will be there dinner, hope to hear from you soon."

"That's good Hermione, makes things easier that everyone will be here so we can just get it all over with at once. Well we will need to tell McGonagall by the sounds of things but I can deal with that. I should have known that McGonagall would have felt something and would have wanted to know and to be honest I'm glad because she isn't exactly a bad person to have on our side."

"Yeah I know Harry, lets get organised."


	14. chapter 14

Lucious had woke up. He was confused at first before realising the situation. He was back home and even though it was only him for the past nineteen years the feeling of loneliness had finally set in. He hated to admit it but Narcissa was right, he wished he had entered when everyone was there but he was scared of what was coming. He knew Draco would be angry at him and although it would hurt him he would understand his feelings, it was all his fault that Draco felt the way he did it was completely normal. In fact, Lucius would find it strange if there were no feelings of hatred so he could take it from his son as it was deserved but he couldn't take the hate from his wife, it would hurt too much. Narcissa was the one he was most worried about seeing again. How would she be feeling? Would she hate him for feeling? She would have every right to feel that way but he hoped that she would be too happy at his return to hate him. He wanted to reach out to his wife so he wasn't alone in this house, he didn't like this feeling of loneliness but was scared of her reaction. He felt like it was getting late and by the pains in his stomach that woke him up he was guessing it was dinner time. He had thought about going to his son's house to surprise his family and wondered if they would even let him in and have dinner but something horrible crossed his mind that had interrupted his thoughts ... he didn't know where Draco stayed. This had made him rather upset with himself. Why did he have to be such a coward? He didn't know where his son stayed, he didn't know anything about his wife or his grandchild, he'd missed out on far too much and by the sounds of things Draco's wife wasn't well and he didn't know why or how serious. Why couldn't he have just been brave and stayed? He had missed out on nineteen years of his son's life and he had no clue how his wife had felt. He was not in the house long and he was feeling lonely, how did Narcissa cope for the past years, he could only thank Draco, considering he himself wasn't much of a man he's glad his son seemed to have turned out to be a perfect one ... all thanks to Narcissa. It was time to stand tall and be brave, he got a quill and some ink and a parchment and began to write, it took a few attempts as he really didn't know what to say. "Draco, Narcissa and Astoria (sorry if I got the name wrong) I know I'm the last person you'd expect to hear from and you all probably have mixed feelings about me but I would love it if you would join me for dinner. I know I don't have the right but I would like it if we could leave the hatrid behind just to have a nice dinner but whatever you fling at me I deserve and I'm ready for any and all questions you have. Dinner will be getting prepared soon, hope you join me and look forward to your reply and hopefully I will see you all soon. It will be great to meet the new Mrs Malfoy finally. Better late than never, right? The one and only ... Lucius Malfoy." Now he just had to wait.


	15. chapter 15

Luna was the first to arrive. She helped Harry to set the table while Hermione went home to get changed and get Ron. The table was set and it was time to get all the food and everything organised, Harry was cursing Hermione under his breath for not being here. Luna was amazing though, she took over food prep and let Harry greet his guests as George and Angelina had just arrived.

"I know Hermione said preferably just me mate but I'm just going to tell Angelina when I go back home so seen no harm bringing her." George had explained.

"It's fine mate, no worries." Harry had replied.

Everything was all ready for dinner just had to wait on the rest of the guests. Harry, George, Luna and Angelina were just sitting around having a chat when Hermione returned with Ron who were shortly followed by Neville and McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall! What are you doing here?" Harry had asked, shocked to see her.

"Sorry Harry, she insisted." Neville replied awkwardly.

"Neville wasn't coming unless I came too. Whatever's going on I want to know and be a part of. No objections I believe?"

"Not at all Professor, it was just a shock, it's good to see you." Hermione had replied. "We're just waiting on Ginny then the party can start."

"I really wish you wouldn't call it a party Hermione." Harry had said. "We aren't exactly here on good terms."

"Why is everyone here then?" Ginny had just entered.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "Just the person we've been waiting for. Why don't we all just sit at the table, enjoy dinner and we can explain why we are all here. You want me to do it Harry or are you alright to speak?"

"I can do it Hermione it's fine, better starting from the start ... unless you want to tell your start?"

"My start was basically when I sent you the memo so I think you're the start Harry."

"That's fine."

So everyone started eating while Harry began to explain what was going on and why they had invited everyone over. He'd started by telling everyone about the uneasy feeling he had at King's Cross station that there was a darkness around but he'd went to work and pushed the feeling aside until he got the note from Hermione to chat as she felt something strange. He told them about the chat they'd had before it was interrupted by the news that a dead muggle had been found that looked like Hermione. He told them that they'd stood in awkward silence before comforting her, then went on to tell them about their second chat before again being interrupted this time to be told that two more muggle bodies had been discovered and they looked like Ron and himself. Harry told himself that they didn't need to know any if the rest of it apart from the fact that that's when they'd realised it was time to tell everyone of the situation that they were now in.


	16. chapter 16

Lucius was beginning to worry. Why had he not had a reply? Did they get his owl? Were they ignoring his offer? Did something happen to his reply? The lack of response was hurting and upset him. He thought Narcissa, at least, loved and missed him enough to show. Was Draco stopping her? He knew he deserved this but he was ready for the abuse and the questions, he didn't expect just no answer at all. He wanted his chance to apologise and make it up to them. He was just about to give up. He had come to terms with being alone for dinner as noone was coming just as he heard noises coming from all around him and ducked just in time as a curse intended from him had went flying over his head. He had looked around to see three wands pointed at him.

"Astoria stop! It's Father."

"Draco is that you? You have every right to be angry but I never expected to be attacked with spells." Lucius had sort of chuckled at his remark.

"Yes Father, please stand up." Draco had outstretched a hand to help Lucius up. "Astoria doesn't really wait for permission, she makes snap decisions, a shoot first ask later kind of girl. Apologies Father but that's just the way she is."

"Yes sorry Mr Malfoy, we thought someone was playing a sick joke and I wasn't letting them get away with it. Narcissa has been through enough without more getting added ... sorry not my place to say anything."

"No need to apologise, I like that you can stand up for what you believe and how protective you are. You're a lot braver than I've been and I can respect that but please call me Lucius." He liked that she had respected him by calling him Mr Malfoy, as it should be, but he tried for Draco. He had seen the smile on his face when he had said for Astoria to call him Lucius, even though he didn't agree, he had made a step forward with Draco for accepting his wife. He still had a long way to go but he took it. He'd noticed, however, as he'd spoke to Astoria and looked at her that she did look rather unwell. She must have noticed him staring as she just smiled at him.

"I'm fine Mr ... sorry, Lucius. I suffer from a blood curse, I won't live to an old age and somedays I can be quite ill but I don't let it get me down. Like with anything else I have my good days and bad days but I force myself to get up and do what I need to do. The curse is my life but I won't let it take over me until it's time to go and I can't fight anymore."

"I'm sorry you have to live with that and I'm sorry if I was being rude by staring." Lucius had also really admired her positive attitude but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"It's fine Lucius I honestly don't mind and I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me. I expect the looks and I'm glad as it gives me the chance to educate, but please enough about me. Can we eat now I'm starving." Astoria had chuckled.

Lucius had nodded but felt rather shocked . Are you alright Father? You seem rather surprised?"

"I don't know Draco. I expected more abuse, I ditched you both for nineteen years, but nothing. You both haven't said much, especially your Mother, but that's okay I have a lot of making up to do, I understand that. Even Astoria, apart from trying to curse me, has been really nice to me considering she has been there for you and your Mother when you both needed her to help you both through a difficult time that I put you through."

"I am glad you're here, I'm just shocked. I'd got it in my head that I would never see you again and I don't want to accept you being home for you just to leave us again." Narcissa had finally spoke.

"I know I have a lot of proving and making up to do but I promise I am not leaving you again. I should have never left and I've realised that now but I couldn't handle the judgement and I done what I thought what right, at the time, so I wasn't dragging you and Draco down with me, I thought I was doing something good for a change and I was thinking about more than just myself."

"I know why you done it, I did understand but it still hurt. I wish you'd never done it or wish you would've at least been in touch."

"I know and I'm sorry, but please let's eat before it's cold and ruined."

**AN**_ \- I know I've just posted a chapter but posting this one now as well but there won't be a new one for a while but I will be back._


	17. chapter 17

They were all sitting in awkward silence, just staring down at the table. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other, they knew it was a difficult situation and it wasn't easy to hear but they never expected this. They needed someone to say something ... anything. Should they say something? Should they break the silence? They didn't need to ... someone finally broke the silence and probably one of the last people they expected to.

"Why didn't you tell me when I seen you at the office?! Is this not the kind of thing you tell someone straightaway, especially if it concerns them?!"

"With all due respect, Ronald, I can understand why you are feeling angry but I can see where Harry and Hermione are coming from as well. This might concern you just now, and Hermione and Harry, but we need to look at the bigger picture here. If someone, by the looks of things, is trying to get across to you three then why just stop there when we were all a group and I believe that that might have been Harry and Hermione's reasoning. Also, we do make a really good team so we can all deal with this together and be a support barrier."

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked and hurt," Ron had replied.

"I know mate but we are better as a group, we work great as a team. Also, as Luna said, we can be a support barrier for each other, so the more the better." Harry had just noticed Neville, his head in his hands, he seemed upset. "Neville are you alright mate?"

I thought it was all over," Neville had replied. "It was a scary time back then and I know I was finally brave and I know it was when it was most important and i know I was sort of a hero but I'm too used to the quiet now. I'm enjoying my life now, finally, and I have been for years ... nineteen to be exact."

"You'll be fine Neville, as been said, you have all of us for support. I also just want to say that you are brave: you stand up for what you believe, you're there for your friends no matter what, you fight for what you want like your job and you're just an amazing person Neville." McGonagall had stated.

"Exactly Neville! Even in our first year you had stood up to Ron, Harry and I because you knew we were in the wrong. You are brave, even if you don't believe it yourself." Hermione had interjected.

"Exactly mate!" Ron had now joined the conversation. "You're awesome!"

"You just need to believe in yourself more." "Luna had also wanted to get her words in. "You can achieve anything you put your mind to, you've already shown us this, you just need to believe in yourself more."

"Thanks guys," Neville had replied to everyone. "It means a lot, it really does."

Harry had noticed that there were two members of the group that hadn't spoken yet. "George, mate, are you alright you're being very quiet and you as well Ginny, are you alright?"

George and Ginny just looked at each other, then looked at Ron, then they both just ran out of the room so Angelina spoke for them ... well George at least. "I can't speak for Ginny but I'm guessing they're both going through the same situation as I know how George is feeling and I can understand Ginny feeling the exact same way ... they've already lost one brother, they don't want to lose another. Also, Ginny might be finding it harder since it's another brother and the love of her life. It can't be easy for her."

"I'm such an idiot," Harry had said. "I honestly never thought. I feel horrible now ... I'll go talk to them." So Harry got up from the table and walked out the kitchen to find them sitting on the floor in the hall. "I'm so sorry guys I honestly never thought, I know I'm an idiot." He went over and sat on the floor next to Ginny. She put her head on his shoulder so he put his arm around her.

"It's fine mate just a bit hard to hear. Fred isn't here, we don't want to lose Ron as well and Ginny doesn't want to lose you either Harry, it's a difficult time. You have to think as well mate we all got an owl so we had some slight warnimg, poor Ginny here had no idea and just came home to it all."

"I know and I feel really bad for doing things the way I did but my head has been all over the place and I just seriously never thought." Harry had replied. "I promise you both though, Ron and I are alright and we still will be. Nothing is going to happen to us."

"I do know that Harry and I'm sorry for getting upset and running out, it's just hard to hear," Ginny had added. "Let's just get back in and finish this conversation." Ginny had stood back up and started walking back in before anything else could be said so the boys got up and followed.

As they walked back in, McGonagall was the first to speak. "I believe everything has been said that needs to be said, everything is all out there, so what's the next step?"

"I'm not sure as I was wanting all of us to be aware of the situation first but I'm thinking: get in touch with the muggles, find out how they are representing the news, how they are dealing with the situation and get it into The Daily Prophet to make everyone aware of the situation and take things from there. Anyone have any other thoughts?"

"I think that's the best plan of action Granger," McGonagall had replied. "We've had a difficult night so I think it's best if we retire for now and this can all get done in the morning. The only thing I do ask is please everyone stay in touch, if anyone hears anything at all to inform us all straight away. We all stay informed and up to date?"

Everyone had replied with a yes in their oen words and each entered into the fire to return to where they had came from and Harry and Ginny cleared up then went

to bed.


	18. chapter 18

They had all sat down and started to eat, everyone thanking Lucius for the meal and saying how delicious it was. They had sat and ate in silence, after the niceties, until Narcissa could stay quiet no longer and had to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

"What have you been doing?" She had asked.

"What do you mean Narcissa?" Lucius had replied.

"Nineteen years! Nineteen years you've been gone Lucius. What have you actually been doing with yourself?"

"Honestly Narcissa ... nothing." Lucius was not sure if he wanted to say about his plan and definitely wasn't comfortable speaking in front of Astoria. I mean what did he really know about her? "Hiding mostly, but apart from that nothing really. I did things I'm not proud of. Things that I, or anyone for that matter, should never have to do. I really don't want to talk about it, there were some really dark times."

"I can appreciate that Lucius and I respect that and won't push you into telling me anything you're not comfortable with. I'm just worried about you but I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home. Glad to be back with you and Draco again. I know I can't make up for the last nineteen years but I'd love to start again with you both, if you will let me, and get to know Astoria and my Grandson when the time comes for me to meet him ... if that's alright obviously? I don't know if it's too late, I've missed his whole life and he doesn't know who I am. I'd love to try and establish a relationship if you both will let me?"

"Of course Lucius don't be silly." Astoria had replied. "We both would love for you to have a relationship with Scorpius and of course and of course he knows who you are, he can't wait to meet you."

"Everything?" Lucius was a bit worried about how much his Grandson knew.

"Yes Father, everything." Draco had laughed. "Scorpius doesn't care about what you've done Father, you're family and he wants to know you. The good parts and the bad. He doesn't care he just wants you in his life."

"Thank you, it means a lot." Lucius was starting to feel emotional so changed the subject. "Also, thank you to you all for coming to have dinner with me and I hope you enjoyed it."

"Thank you for inviting us Lucius. We are glad to be here and dinner was lovely. Now why don't you let me tidy up and Draco and Astoria can go through the albums with you and you can see some things that you have missed out on."

Lucius wasn't sure about this offer. He would love to see the pictures but was slightly emotional and didn't want to cry. "It's alright Narcissa. It's my mess I should be the one to tidy up. I can see the pictures anytime."

"I know you've been away a while Father but you should still know that you are not going to win that argument." Draco had chuckled. "So let's go."

Lucius had to endure through many pictures of; family events, Draco getting ready for dates with Astoria, photos from the wedding which gave him a slight lump in his throat and the pictures he was least looking forward to ... Scorpius. There was pictures of him; when he was first born with Astoria, Draco and Narcissa, when he started rolling over, crawling about, first steps, his first time on a broomstick and a lot of other pictures. He knew he had missed out on a lot but seeing everything in front of him like that made it all more real and brought the situation down to earth. The next minute Narcissa had walked back in and Lucius felt the tears in his eyes. He got up and walked away.

"Sorry but I'm really tired and need to go to bed. Thank you for coming." He'd said as he was walking away, got into the bedroom and shut the door. Jumped into bed pulled the cover up over his head to shut out the rest of the world.


	19. chapter 19

It was the next day and Hermione was having a meeting with the muggle Prime Minister to discuss the murders and how they were representing things. What they had discussed was that it was on the muggle news and in the newspapers stating that there was a murderer on the loose to take care of themselves, not to travel on their own, unless necessary, and not to go out at night. Also that if they hear anything to get in touch and they would be kept updated if and when more is known. Hermione informed him that it seemed aimed at her and her friends so it could be over but there are other friends that they could use and gave him pictures so they were aware of what the murderer might be looking for so they hopefully have a slight advantage.

They had ended the meeting with Hermione reassuring that this is being investigated and will be dealt with swiftly. The Prime Minister had invited Hermione to stay longer and have some lunch but she had insisted she was only there purely just for business and really must be heading back. They said their goodbyes and Hermione set off back to the office, but she didn't want to. She just wanted to hide somewhere and cry. But, she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong for the whole wizarding world. She was so thankful that she had support as she didnt want to imagine dealing with this all on her own. Yes it has already been done when they were kids so this shouldn't be a problem for her. Things are different now though. She's older now but there is more pressure as there are more people she can let down if things go wrong. It's too much pressure for one person to deal eith and she's not sure she can. She'd been pacing for a while now in her office, that she hadn't noticed Ron standing at the door.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron had asked.

Hermione tried to reply that she was fine but she broke down. "I can't do this Ron." She managed to choke out between sobs. "There are too many people on me, I can't let them down."

"And you won't Hermione, you've got this ... we've got this. We're all here to help and support you through this whatever it takes. You're the smartest witch of our age Hermione Weasley. There's nothing you can't do." Ron had replied as he hugged his wife to comfort her. "Now, when you've had some time to calm down, we'll go get some lunch and take your mind off of things for a while."

"Always thinking of your stomach Ronald." but she manged to laugh about it.

"Of course woman, so let's go."

So Hermione went to wash her face, fix her hair and the pair set off. Ron had spoke to Harry, Ginny and Luna about meeting them at The Three Broomsticks. Initially, it was just to find out how things had went with the Prime Minister but he's definitely glad he done it though as she definitely needs it. However, he's also worried about her reaction as she doesn't know what's happening and doesn't want her feeling overwhelmed. He guessed though that he'd just need to wait and see. So they made their way to The Three Broomsticks and walked in to see Harry, Ginny and Luna were already there so they walked over to a table next to them and sat down.

"Hey guys! What are you three doing here?" Hermione asked.

Just out for a mate date." Ginny replied. "What about you two?"

Ron glad that they never said anything, replied. "Just taking this one out for some lunch, give her a break from work for a while." Ron felt Hermione squeeze his hand as if to thank him for not saying anything, so he squeezed back to let her know everything was fine.

"While we're here, how'd you get on earlier?" Harry wondered.

"Absolutely fine." Hermione answered. "Just need to put an end to whatever's happening. They'll keep us informed and we do the same."

"Sounds like the meeting went well then," Luna chipped in.

"Think it's time to head back to work though. Make sure you let the others know and we keep each other up to date with any new information, big or small."

They all agreed and left to go back to work, well Hermione and Luna went back to work ... Hermione to inform the newspaper and Luna to prepare the story for The Quibbler. Harry, Ginny and Ron went to speak to Molly Weasley. They didn't want to worry her but she had to find out eventually and they'd rather she heard from them than the news ... so off they went.


	20. chapter 20

It felt as though hours had passed, he had tried to sleep but just could not switch off. It didn't help that all he could hear downstairs was a lot of fun, happiness and laughter. This is everything that he has missed out on and it hurts that he is not experiencing it with them but everything is too overwhelming and he couldn't cope. More time had passed and he heard Draco and Astoria leaving and Narcissa coming up the stairs. He turned over and pretended he was asleep and hoped it was convincing enough that Narcissa would believe he was sleeping and he wouldn't need to deal with awkward chats. He lay there and waited. He felt Narcissa come into bed and felt her close to him. He wanted to get closer to her and turn around and cuddle into her but he couldn't bring himself to do it so he just lay there. Eventually she had turned away and Lucius waited until he knew for sure that she was asleep, then he got up out of bed. He had to get out, he didn't know where just anywhere that wasn't in that house. He quickly and quietly got dressed, sneaked downstairs and slowly opened the door and walked out into the brisk, fresh air. It was dark and he couldn't really see but he didn't care, he found this relaxing. He started to walk, he didn't know where he just needed to clear his head.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking for and needed to be home before Narcissa woke up as he didn't really fancy explaining himself, so he decided to head back. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way. He was just casually walking along when he felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and it was the strange glasses that he had been given the previous night. He didn't even realise he still had them on him, he'll need to get rid of them before anyone else sees them. He didn't have time to think anymore of this as all of a sudden he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me mister!" Lucius had jumped around with a startle. "Sorry if I startled you, I was just wondering where you got those glasses from? They're wierd and wonderful." The voice had said.

Lucius was looking at a blonde, attractive woman. "You did but it's okay. The glasses were given to me, you can have them if you want. I want rid of them anyway." Lucius had replied.

"Are you sure? Thank you so much." She'd took the glasses and put them on, thanked him again and turned and left.

Lucius made sure there was noone else around then pulled out his wand: '_Avada Kedavra_!'

She dropped to the ground and Lucius apparated home, went upstairs and saw Narcissa was still in bed, sound asleep. He got himself ready, got back into bed, cuddled into Narcissa and peacefully drifted off to sleep with the biggest grin on his face.


	21. chapter 21

Hermione had arranged a meeting with a journalist for The Daily Prophet to discuss the story but she still had some time before that: which she used to prepare herself and make sure she had all her facts together and all her notes were organised so that nothing is forgotten and all the points, that she needs to make, are put across.

Luna was writing her story for the Quibbler. Writing about every killing so far and how they believed that the deaths were related to Harry Potter and his friends but they were working as quickly and efficiently as they could to get the mystery solved and catch the person behind the murders.

Harry, Ginny and Ron were not ready to speak to Molly but they knew they had to. They decided to take a wander around Hogsmeade to avoid the situation for a while. They knew they couldn't get away with it for too long though but Ginny thought about going to Honeydukes and getting some fluffy fudge to possibly sweeten Molly up and hopefully might help her take the news slightly better. Ron doubted it but anything is worth a try.

Hermione had no reason to be nervous the meeting went really well. All the points of the murders had been wrote and the ideas that they had, had all been noted. They spoke about Hermione's meeting with the muggle Prime Minister and how they were representing the news and that they had pictures of what the possible victims could look like. Hermione was glad it was a quick and easy interview and it was over and done with. She just hoped that Luna wrote the story alright but more than that she hoped that Harry, Ginny and Ron were getting on alright with Molly.

Harry, Ginny and Ron had arrived outside The Burrow, they took a few deep breaths, shook themselves down and entered. The minute they walked in they were met by Arthur who was seen setting the table.

"Perfect timing kids we're just about to eat and there's plenty to go around," Arthur had told them. "Molly! We have guests."

Next minute they heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Harry dear, Ginny, Ron, how lovely to see you all! Sit and join us."

They all sat down but Harry was the first to speak. "You might not be saying that in five minutes, we're actually here to talk to you."

"Are you alright Harry?" Arthur had asked.

"Please tell me you're alright Ginny dear? And you too Ron?" Molly had added.

"We are fine but please just let me speak as this won't be easy to hear," Ginny had answered. "Have some fluffy fudge Mum, I know it's your favourite."

Ron had gave Molly the fudge and they all took turns telling them both what has been happening, their thoughts and that it has been reported so they'd rather tell them before they heard anywhere else.

Molly didn't know what to do or say. Please all look after each other," she'd finally replied.

Harry was the one to hopefully ease her worries. "We will Molly, I promise."


	22. chapter 22

Lucius had awoke feeling great. He had settled his feelings and he had a good sleep. He stretched and turned over and noticed Narcissa wasn't in the bed. He got up, got dressed and went to find her. He'd went downstairs and heard noise coming from the kitchen, when he went in he was met by Narcissa cleaning and tidying the muggle way.

Is everything okay Narcissa?" he'd asked.

"Fine! Breakfast will be ready soon, go get comfortable," she'd replied as she continued with what she was doing.

He knew she wasn't fine but he knew better than to argue with her, so he done as he was told. Just as he'd sat down and got comfy, he heard Narcissa shout from the kitchen.

"Oh and Draco and Astoria will be here soon!"

"That's great! Gives me another chance to spend more time with them." He sensed something was still wrong so tried again. "Are you sure you're alright Narcissa?"

It went quiet for a while before she responded. "Where were you last night? I got up through the night and you were nowhere to be found."

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk to clear my head," he replied. "Sorry if I bothered you or anything."

He heard something that sounded a lot like disbelief but she replied that it was fine and he left it at that. Just then Draco and Astoria appeared as Narcissa came in with breakfast.

"Perfect timing," she said. "Let us sit and eat."

They'd all sat in silence as they ate but that silence was broken by the owl arriving with The Daily Prophet. Narcissa had looked at the paper, paid the owl then her face dropped.

"Tell me you had nothing to do with this." She said calmly with an annoyed tone in her voice.

What's wrong Mother?" Draco had asked.

"Tell me you had nothing to do with this Lucius! Tell me the truth!" Narcissa had demanded as she slammed the paper on the table so everyone could see it. "Is this where the glasses came from?!"

Lucius had gulped. The nerves were starting to show.


	23. chapter 23

They'd all went their seperate ways after their respective meetings to get some rest and had agreed to meet up the next day to discuss how things had went and how they were going to proceed. It was the next morning and Harry had been up for hours before Ginny had awaken and came downstairs.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny had asked.

"I'm alright Ginny. I just just can't sleep very well, I'll be glad when this is all over." Harry had replied.

"It will hopefully be over soon Harry but let's have some breakfast and get ready before we meet the others.

As they we all eating breakfast, that's when the news broke about the new murder so the friends now had something else to discuss when they all met for lunch.

Harry and Ginny were first to arrive, or so they thought. They were walking over to a table, just about to sit down when they noticed Luna hiding in a corner. They'd walked over and both gave her a hug before sitting down. They were just about to speak as Hermione and Ron had arrived. They had said their pleasantries and just sat down as Neville had arrived.

"Now we're all here we can discuss what we're all here for and talk about the recent news also." Harry had said.

"I met him," Luna had said. They all just stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean Luna?" Ginny had asked.

The murderer, I've met him." Luna had replied and they all just continued to stare at her. "I even gave him my spectrespecs," Luna had added.

"Did you see him Luna?" Neville had asked. "Do you know who it is?"

"No sorry I don't, it was really dark, I never seen him properly." Luna had replied with tears in her eyes.

"I think, if anyone has anything to do today deal with that first obviously but everyone is coming to our house to stay for a while. I want us all to stick together." Harry had advised.

"Definitely!" Ginny had agreed. "We're not taking no for an answer!"

Everyone had agreed and headed to get everything in order then would meet at Harry and Ginny's.


	24. chapter 24

"Well Lucius? An answer would be great." Narcissa had continued.

Everyone was staring. Lucius could feel all the eyes bearing into him. "I had to Narcissa!" Lucius had finally responded. "Harry ruined my life and I'm taking it back!" Lucius had left.

"Well I guess we know what he has been doing now." Astoria had broken the silence. "I hope you're okay Narcissa?"

"We're here for as long as you need us Mother." Draco had added.

"Thank you both but I'm fine, I honestly should have known but I'd hoped not." Narcissa had answered. "I'm worried he's off doing something now though."

"Maybe we should go to Harry's Mother, you know just in case?" Draco had suggested.

"I'd say that's a great idea Draco, lets go." Narcissa had replied and they all apparated to Harry's.

At Harry's they were all just getting ready for dinner when the door went. When Harry had opened the door it was the last people he'd expect to see.

"I'm sorry but this isn't a good time-" Harry had started.

"It's Lucius! That's why we're here so can we please come in?" Narcissa had pleaded. Harry had moved aside to let them in. By now everyone had gathered in the front room.

"Have you?-" Harry was again interrupted.

"We've just foumd out Harry I promise." Draco had interrupted. "He's now gone and we don't know where and we were worried so had to come here."

Lucius was just wandering, he'd been caught so what's the point ... he apparated.

"Thank you! It's-" again Harry couldn't finish a sentence.

"_Bombarde_!" The door was off the hinges and Lucius walked in.

"Father do-" Draco was too late.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of light. Harry Potter is dead.


End file.
